1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a method of playing a variation of the card game twenty-one comprising allowing a player to make a side bet in addition to his initial ante bet in order to be eligible for a supplemental payout if the final number count of the player's hand is equal to the final number count of the dealer's hand. The player, with or without the aforementioned side bet, is allowed to participate in the normal payout under the conventional rules of the game of twenty-one.
2. Description of the Related Art
The card game of twenty-one, also known as "Black Jack" is a game found being played at most casinos or gaming establishments and is extremely popular with many players regardless of their economic level of play. This popularity is due in part to the simplicity of the game as well as the fact that under certain conditions, the odds of winning may vary greatly, frequently favoring the player instead of the casino or "house".
Under the conventional rules of the game of twenty-one, the goal of the game is for one or more player's to achieve a hand which has a final number count closer to 21, without exceeding 21, than the final number count of the dealer's hand. Each card dealt contributes to the final number count in accordance with its face value, except all face cards count as 10 and an ace may count as either 1 or 11. The play of the game involves each player, as well as the dealer, receiving a first of two cards. Depending upon the particular rules of a given casino or gaming establishment, the first card dealt the dealer normally represents his "up" card and is dealt to him face up. The second card dealt the dealer is considered his "hole" card and is presented to the dealer face down, usually during a normal deal or after the players have concluded their hands. Furthermore, depending upon the particular house rules, each of the first two cards dealt the player may be face up or face down. In establishing the final number count and attempting to come as close to 21 as possible without exceeding 21, both the players and the dealers are allowed to "stand" on the number count of their first two cards or receive additional cards or "hits". Each player may stand or hit on any number count of the first two cards. However, if any player decides to take additional cards or "hits" such player "busts" if the final number count exceeds 21. Any player's or dealer's hand that "busts" is considered a loosing hand and is removed from consideration in the further play of the game. The dealer is normally placed under the additional requirement of being forced to take one or more hits if his number count is under 17. If the final number count of the first two cards dealt the dealer is between 17 and 21, the dealer is generally prohibited from taking a hit unless house rules provide otherwise.
Typical betting involved under the conventional rules of the game of twenty-one require each player to make an original wager or ante. The player wins the amount of his initial wager from the house if the final number count of his hand is greater than that of the dealer's hand without exceeding 21 or if the dealer busts. If the player receives a "Black Jack" or reaches the final number count of 21 with his first two cards, he is paid a greater amount than his initial wager, normally in the range of one and one-half to two times the initial wager.
One advantage of the house which exists in the conventional play of the game is that the dealer shows his total number count of his first two cards only after all the players decide to stand, take hits or bust. As a result one or all of the players may be eliminated prior to the dealer determining his final number count. After all of the players have taken hits or have decided to stand on their hands, the dealer "stands" or "hits" based on the conventional rules of the game subject to any modification by the casino or house. After the final number count of the dealer's hand has been established, it is compared to the final number count of the hands of the existing players. All player's hands having a final number count closer to the 21 than that of the dealer win in accordance with the conventional or normal payout, based on their initial ante or wager, as set forth above.
There are other variations normally found and accepted under the conventional rules of casino twenty-one. Such variations include the well-known procedure of splitting pairs. If the player's first two cards are pairs, meaning that they have the same numerical count, they may be "split" thereby giving the player the opportunity to create two hands. The player is normally required to put up an additional ante bet equal in amount to his initial wager or ante and is thereafter dealt a second two cards, with the second card of one of the hands either being dealt immediately, or after the first hand is played out, depending upon the house rules. Each of the second two cards is applied to a different one of the split cards so as to form two complete hands for the player. The player then proceeds in his play by standing or taking hits on each of the two hands as set forth above. In most casinos the player is given the added opportunity of creating even more hands if either or both of the second two cards dealt the player also has the same number count as the split pair of cards. There is normally a limit of 3 or 4 additional hands that may be created by splitting cards, however, the number of splits possible may be any amount desired by the house.
Other variations normally accepted under the conventional rules of twenty-one include allowing a player to "double down" if he is holding a total number count of 10 or 11. The player may double his original wager and take only a single additional hit. The player is not allowed to take additional hits in order to increase his final number count. If the player's final number count is closer to 21 than that of the dealer's hand, he wins the total amount wagered.
Yet another accepted version under the conventional rules of twenty-one involves "insurance" wherein the player may make an insurance bet, often equal to half of his initial ante or wager if the face card of the dealer's hand is an ace. If the dealer's hand reaches the number count of 21 with his first two cards, the player looses his initial ante or wager, unless the player also has a natural 21, but receives twice the amount of his insurance bet.
These and other variations are generally accepted in playing conventional casino twenty-one in order to make the game more exiting and seemingly more attractive from a payout standpoint to the player. However, in order to increase the popularity of the game by raising the excitement level of the players, additional variations in the method of play, not normally considered within the conventional rules, have been proposed. Such variations include the creation of a progressive jackpot or payout, at least a portion of which is paid to a player who obtains certain, predetermined arrangements of cards, in his first two cards or first successively dealt number of cards. Other modifications or variations involve allowing a player to modify his wager and/or make a side bet so he may selectively choose to bet that either a player's hand or a dealer's hand will be the winning hand. Other unconventional "side bet" variations of the game involve the player making a side wager on the number of hits that the players and/or the dealers will ultimately take. In addition, a player may make a side bet on whether he will receive a "stiff" hand wherein the term "stiff" is defined as occurring when the first two cards dealt to a player have a total number count of 12 to 16 or whether the player will be dealt either a non-pair "stiff" hand or a pair of aces. Yet other variations include allowing a player to play the same hand against multiple and/or successively dealt hands of the dealer thereby potentially giving the player an odds advantage.
While the above noted "unconventional" variations of the method of play of the game of twenty-one are suggested to increase the attractiveness of the game to players, the result generally has been the opposite. Such a lack of acceptance of these variations is due at least in part to the modified method of play being overly complex or frequently resulting in the odds of winning swinging strongly in favor of the casino or house. Also, such unconventional variations frequently involve extensive modification and redesign of the gaming surface as well as the inclusion of certain mechanical and/or electronic hardware and software facilities which of course add to the expense of maintaining and playing the game.
Therefore, even though the card game of twenty-one, particularly as played live in casinos or like gaming establishments, enjoys great popularity with players, there is still a need for a variation of the method of play wherein a player may render his hand eligible for a supplemental payout which, under certain circumstances may be a payout based on a progressively increasing wager pool if the player's hand meets certain criteria. In addition, such a preferred variation should allow continuance of the player's hand in order to win his initial ante or wager under the conventional rules of twenty-one.